


Записки на холодильнике

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Джуди пришла в себя.





	Записки на холодильнике

**Author's Note:**

> автор не ставит себе цели описать точную клиническую картину заболевания и не имеет точных документальных сведений об особенностях его протекания. Автор просто хотел написать эту историю.  
> Задание: Амнезия (http://posmotre.li/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Всё произошло быстро.

Выкатившаяся на проезжую часть коляска, стремительный рывок вперёд, визг покрышек об асфальт.

Удар.

 

Джуди пришла в себя.

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы восстановить картину произошедшего. Крольчиха вздохнула и медленно открыла глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Самочувствие было на удивление хорошее для того, кто бросился под машину, чтобы вытолкнуть из опасной зоны чужую коляску. И очнулась она, вопреки ожиданиям, не в больничной палате, а в их с Ником квартире, в собственной кровати.

Сон?

Джуди перевела дыхание и села, бросив взгляд на часы. В следующее мгновение крольчиха меховой ракетой подорвалась с постели.

Как её угораздило проспать?

На ходу застёгивая форму, Джуди вылетела в коридор, минуя гостиную и кухню, но выскочить из квартиры не успела.

– Морковка! – остановил её знакомый оклик. – Морковка, постой!

– Ник? – Джуди, уже положившая лапы на замок, действительно остановилась и оглянулась, недоумённо хмурясь. – Что ты здесь?.. Почему ты не на работе? И почему ты меня не разбудил?

– Потому что… – вышедший из кухни лис вздохнул и взъерошил шерсть на шее. – Пройди сюда. Я всё сейчас объясню. Заодно позавтракаешь. Я всё приготовил.

– Но нам надо… – быстро начала Джуди, но Ник её перебил.

– Я на больничном. И ты… тоже, – он чуть нервно улыбнулся под подозрительным взглядом подруги и сделал ещё один приглашающий жест рукой в сторону кухни. – Я всё объясню сейчас.

Бросая на него подозрительные взгляды, Джуди всё-таки отошла от входной двери. Пропуская крольчиху в кухню, Ник нервно облизнул губы.

На столе ожидала тарелка со свежей нарезанной морковью. Забравшись на стул, Джуди автоматически закинула в рот оранжевый кружочек, продолжая внимательно рассматривать Ника, который устроился напротив, сложив лапы на столе.

– Так… – лис на секунду прикрыл глаза, выдохнул через ноздри и продолжил: – Что последнее ты помнишь?

– Ну, – озадаченная таким вопросом, Джуди задумалась. – Мы отправились в патрулирование и… патрулировали? – она выдавила из себя лёгкий смешок.

– Ну да, – Ник потёр пальцами переносицу. – Коляска, машина, авария? Всё это ты помнишь?

Джуди нахмурилась.

– Сон? – пробормотала она. – Я не… Ник, если бы это было взаправду… ну… Я бы сейчас валялась в больнице, скорее всего.

– Это было, Морковка, – выдавил Ник. – И ты была в больнице. Месяц. Мы неделю как вернулись домой, – он вновь вздохнул, положил лапы на стол и закончил, глядя прямо в глаза Джуди: – Мы говорим об этом в седьмой раз.

 

Выкатившаяся на проезжую часть коляска, стремительный рывок вперёд, визг покрышек об асфальт.

Удар.

 

Джуди пришла в себя.

 

– Мы вернулись домой две недели назад, – произнёс Ник, глядя прямо в глаза Джуди. – Мы говорим об этом…

Она смотрела на него, видя потускневшие глаза и осунувшуюся морду. Из них двоих, пожалуй, именно Ник выглядел больным сейчас. Но это Джуди во время патрулирования сбила машина при попытке – к счастью, хотя бы удачно – спасти чужого ребёнка. Это Джуди месяц провела в больнице.

Это ей досталась первая полоса в газетах с заголовками в духе «Новый подвиг героини Зверополиса», медаль и диагноз «антероградная амнезия», сокративший осознаваемую ею жизнь пределами одного дня.

Нику оставалось только выслушать туманные прогнозы врачей и раз за разом пересказывать их подруге.

 

…стремительный рывок вперёд, визг покрышек об асфальт.

Удар.

 

Джуди пришла в себя.

 

– Ты не можешь сидеть со мной тут вечно, – пробормотала она, обхватив голову лапами, когда Ник закончил говорить. – Надо что-то делать.

Три недели. Три недели и месяц в больнице. Но она только очнулась после удара. Уже в сорок какой-то раз, если верить Нику.

 

…визг покрышек об асфальт.

Удар.

 

Джуди пришла в себя.

 

У часов, загораживая цифры, теперь стояла табличка с написанными её собственной лапой словами.

«У тебя потеря памяти. Не нужно спешить на работу».

Перечитав это несколько раз, Джуди потёрла виски и сползла с кровати. Она бы подумала, что это розыгрыш Ника, но тот не мог настолько идеально подделать её подчерк. Квартира пустовала, но на столе ожидала тарелка с нарезанной морковью, возле которой ждала ещё одна записка, на этот раз оставленная лисом. Дата, время, адрес, незнакомое имя.

«Твой терапевт. Вы с ним уже знакомы, можешь не представляться».

Поездка по городу создавала странные ощущения. Джуди рассеянно смотрела в окно поезда, отмечая мелкие изменения, которые выпали из её памяти – и выпадут снова, как только она уснёт. Срубленное дерево, изменившаяся вывеска кафе, почти завершённая стройка, которую она помнит дошедшей до середины.

Сколько уже времени прошло с её «последнего воспоминания»?

 

Листок бумаги с крупно написанными цифрами – дата той самой аварии, – прикреплённый к холодильнику. Рядом на стене календарь – единственный доступный ей способ отсчитывать уходящие в небытие дни. Постепенно холодильник обрастает мелкими записками – закрытие любимого магазина, адреса переехавших друзей, запланированные на будущее дела, о которых Джуди будет необходимо вспомнить – узнать – назавтра. Среди прочего ярче всего выделяется информация о новой работе.

Про службу в полиции можно забыть – хотя, по горькой иронии, именно этого Джуди забыть не может. Но если там и согласились принять кролика, то на сотрудника, не способного завтра вспомнить, что он делал вчера, их едва ли устроит. Сколько бы наград и заслуг у неё ни было.

Зато награды и заслуги позволяют Джуди устроиться в Академию. Её имя – своеобразная рекламная вывеска, её история – лакомый кусочек для любопытных. Первое знакомство с группой – вопросы, сочувствие, рассказ о том, каково это – жить только сегодняшним днём. Когда занятие заканчивается, Джуди пишет над списком группы, лежащим перед ней: «Не позволяй им больше спрашивать».

Несмотря на то, что количество бумаг в её жизни резко выросло, среди них царит идеальный и, в то же время, простой порядок. В кабинете, до которого Джуди добирается с помощью специально для неё составленной схемы, всё разложено по системе, понять которую можно легко и интуитивно. На столе – только то, что касается сегодняшнего дня, в самом центре – материалы первой на сегодня лекции со списком группы, пестрящим пометками. Она отмечает всё – отличников, прогульщиков, лентяев, особенности внешности, поведения, привычки. На настенных стендах – фотографии, которые нужно изучить перед тем, как идти на занятие. Джуди общается с группой уверенно и живо, сторонний наблюдатель и не скажет, что она видит своих студентов впервые в жизни. Но практически все в академии знают, что здороваться с профессором Хопс в коридорах, особенно в начале дня, бесполезно.

 

– Мы уже женаты или только обручены? – спрашивает она однажды, лёжа в кровати и разглядывая кольцо на пальце.

Судя по примятому меху, кольцо там не первый день.

Ник рядом не удерживается от смешка.

– Свадьба через две недели, – отвечает он и обнимает Джуди. – Может, стоит написать это не на холодильнике, а на, не знаю… потолке?

– Главное, не дай мне в день свадьбы убежать в участок, – с таким же смешком отзывается она.

 

Удар.

 

Джуди пришла в себя.

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, она не в больнице, а в собственной постели, в их с Ником квартире. Правда, всё тело ломит от непривычной боли, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Джуди с трудом успела добраться до унитаза.

Видимо, столкновение с машиной оказалось не таким сильным, как ей показалось, но всё-таки не прошло без последствий. Может быть, лёгкое сотрясение или что-то вроде того.

Сполоснув рот, Джуди добралась до кухни и застыла перед холодильником, так и не распахнув дверцу.

«ТЫ БЕРЕМЕННА, ДУРА!» – сообщала нацарапанная неровными буквами надпись, повешенная точно на уровне глаз крольчихи.

Джуди переводит растерянный взгляд на Ника.

– Искусственное оплодотворение, не волнуйся, я лично проверил донора, и ты тоже, не один раз, да, это конфиденциальная информация, но нет ничего невозможного, тебе ли не знать, – сообщил тот, не отвлекаясь от намазывания хлеба маслом.

Через несколько секунд, когда молчаливый взгляд крольчихи становился всё настойчивее, Ник вздохнул и отложил бутерброд.

– Ладно, начнём с самого начала…

 

«Медицинские документы на твоём столе и больше не спрашивай об этом Ника», – прочитала Джуди под панической записью о беременности и бросила растерянный взгляд на лиса.

– Кажется, тебя впечатлило, что я ухитрился _заметно_ побледнеть, когда объяснял тебе результаты анализов гинеколога, – пояснил тот.

 

На прикроватной тумбочке стоит тройная рамка для фотографий. В ней сама Джуди, Ник, а между ними – молодой крольчонок.

Николас-младший сегодня впервые идёт в школу. Каждое утро Джуди заново учится любить своего ребёнка. Но это просто. Их с Ником малыш – чудесный мальчик. Он уже знает, что, желая маме доброго утра, необходимо напомнить ей заодно, что он её сын, ему пять лет, его зовут Николас Хопс-Уайлд, а сейчас ему надо приготовить завтрак и отвезти на уроки, адрес школы[1]…

Сегодня Джуди приходится ехать по этому адресу в середине дня не для того, чтобы забрать сына из школы – тот утром оставил на холодильнике записку – хотя, судя по слегка потрёпанным краям, она висит там уже несколько дней, – что доберётся сам. Но директор хочет видеть кого-то из родителей Николаса-младшего, а Ник занят на работе – там очередной аврал, и заместитель капитана не может вырваться из участка посреди рабочего дня.

– Ваш сын уже неделю ходит с крашеной шерстью, – заявляет директор – тяжеловесный пожилой барсук, нависающий над своим столом и гостьей как лохматая скала.

Джуди не знает, что сказать по этому поводу. На фотографии в рамке Николас-младший изображён вполне обычным, а с утра мальчик – уже скорее подросток – умчался из дома ещё до того, как мать выбралась из спальни.

– В какой цвет? – всё-таки уточняет она, потому что молчание уже становится неловким.

Барсук хмурится, а затем выражение его морды меняется на сочувствие и печальное понимание. Он уже не нависает над Джуди – и хорошо, это будит в ней инстинкты полицейского, не лектора академии, а патрульного, которому приходится иметь дело с реальной опасностью и которым она была только вчера.

– Рыжий, – озвучивает директор, и Джуди не надо многое вспоминать, чтобы всё понять.

– Его отец – лис, – указала она на очевидное.

– Я понимаю, – закивал директор. – Но всё-таки стоит объяснить мальчику, что не стоит гнаться за невозможным. Он кролик, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Иначе сегодня он будет краситься, завтра купит себе искусственный хвост, а послезавтра сделает пластическую операцию на уши…

– А потом начнёт обманывать, хитрить и охотиться на кроликов? – резко перебила его Джуди.

«Твоё место на морковной грядке», – доносится до неё голос из собственного детства.

Николас-младший ждёт её в коридоре, понуро опущенные уши и голова действительно выкрашены рыжим, имитируя лисий окрас.

– Прости, – мямлит он, отводя взгляд. – Я просто хотел… думал, они успокоятся, а потом я бы давал тебе увидеть сразу…

Джуди похлопала его по плечу.

– Если вздумаешь делать пластическую операцию на уши, поменяй, пожалуйста, фотографию сразу, – доверительно сообщила она. – А то я могу тебя и не узнать вечером. И подбери другой оттенок. Этот делает тебя больше похожим на апельсин.

 

Стоя перед зеркалом, Николас разгладил форму и выпрямился, стараясь выглядеть как можно внушительнее.

– Ну, ты готов наконец? – донёсся до него голос матери, и в отражении появилась Джуди.

Ей, несмотря на возраст, не приходилось усилием воли держать спину и выкатывать грудь – гордая строевая осанка оставалась с ней всю жизнь, ведь привыкнуть к тому, что она давно уже не на службе, Джуди так и не смогла. Приспособиться – да, но последний день патрулирования для неё всегда был всего лишь вчера.

Николас обратил внимание на то, что мать сегодня тоже была одета в форму.

– Что? – с лёгкой насмешкой в голосе поинтересовалась Джуди, заметив взгляд сына. – Не могу же я пропустить тот день, когда мой сын будет вступать в должность начальника участка. К тому же, мне обязательно нужно это заснять. И потом я смогу заново гордиться тобой каждый день.

Она развернула к себе улыбающегося Николаса и парой резких движений оправила на нём китель.

– Да, – пробормотал Хопс-Уайлд и бросил ещё один взгляд на своё отражение. То и в самом деле начало выглядеть внушительнее и строже, хотя, скорее всего, это было самовнушением, а не результатом действий Джуди. – Жаль, что отец… – он запнулся.

Джуди прикрыла глаза. Это было самым тяжёлым – выбираться на кухню после аварии и натыкаться взглядом на обведённую траурной рамкой дату.

– Помню, как ты однажды вышла, посмотрела на холодильник и сказала: «Мы уже ездили к нему, да?», – рассеянно произнёс внезапно Николас. – Это было на вторую неделю после… И мы действительно ездили к нему каждый день. А в тот раз ты написала себе, чтобы больше мы этого не делали. Ту записку ты убрала примерно через год, – добавил он, заметив, как озадаченно нахмурилась мать. – Сказала тогда, что прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы ты понимала, что такие поездки… но так и не договорила, какие они.

– Теперь уже точно не скажу, прости уж, – пробормотала Джуди, передёрнула носом и лапой смахнула выкатившуюся из глаз слезу, а затем усмехнулась. – Но Ник сам бы вцепился всеми лапами в кресло начальника и гордо восседал бы в нём до самого конца. Такая возможность законно гонять целую ораву полицейских – он бы ни за что этого не упустил.

Николас тоже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

– Знаешь, когда стало известно, что должность достанется мне, в участке начали поговаривать, что нашим семейным девизом могло бы быть «Всегда первый», – поделился он. – Первый кролик-полицейский, первый лис-полицейский, первый кролик-капитан…

– Интересное мнение, – отозвалась Джуди. – Хотя я бы выбрала себе другую фразу.

– Вот как? – Николас бросил на неё заинтересованный взгляд.

– «Я не умею останавливаться», – процитировала крольчиха саму себя. – Когда-то давно… Хм, наверное, я тебе уже рассказывала.

– Про дядю Гидеона и как вы не ладили в детстве? – Николас усмехнулся. – Было дело. Пару-тройку сотен раз.

Джуди беззлобно отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник, а затем пригладила взъерошившуюся из-за этого рыжую шерсть.

– Ну вот, тем более, она подходит куда лучше. И, поверь, уметь идти к своей цели, не отступая, важнее, чем добраться туда первым. Хотя, – крольчиха бросила быстрый взгляд на часы, – это не значит, что ты должен опоздать на свой первый день в должности капитана.

[1] - За основу взята американская система, где школьное образование начинается с пяти лет.


End file.
